Waiting
by bucketnmop
Summary: A story that follows the relationship/parnership of Kensi and Deeks as it grows and changes. It's not always easy but perhaps it's worth the wait.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting

Chapter One

She was asleep with her head on his shoulder and he couldn't stop watching her. The bruise on her jaw where the perp had punched her was becoming a blaze of color that resembled a Monet painting – all purples and blues. Marty Deeks realized that he was smiling. Not grinning like the Cheshire cat, not smirking like he'd pulled something off, not teasing in any way that might have been expected in these circumstances. He was simply smiling because he was happy.

Sitting at his desk in Ops, Marty had watched Kensi leave with the ice pack pressed against her face. _Again with the "fine". _He'd watched her all evening as they'd completed the necessary paper work. In truth, she probably was fine, or would be soon. Yes, her jaw hurt and yes, she really had misjudged King. But a very important part of their jobs was to improvise in difficult situations. That and working seamlessly with the other members of the team. Those were the factors that were make or break in this game. Today had been another day when the good guys won and the bonds between team members ended the day stronger than they began.

When he arrived at her door with a take out bag and a five pack of beer plus a smoothie, he was past the point of caring whether or not she would be glad to see him. He knew she wouldn't eat and combining that with taking anything for the pain was not a good idea. She'd been punched in the jaw, so it was a stretch to believe she might have suffered a concussion, but it was within the realm of possibility, so she shouldn't be left alone all night. Mostly, he just wanted to see her and know for certain that she was all right – but of course, he'd never admit that to her.

When he found her watching _Top Model_ he was intrigued. Kensi tried so hard to appear tough at all times. Oh, and she was indeed tough. He knew that all too well. She'd bested him in the gym, at the shooting range, on motorcycles, tracking suspects and hotwiring cars. He'd also seen her wear an incredible, tight black dress with a hem that hinted at a view neither he nor the bad guys would ever forget. She'd run after suspects wearing stilettos and carried her gun somewhere he didn't let himself think about. She was an incredible agent who had been captured, blown up, punched and shot at more than once. At the end of the day she was still able to regret deeply that she couldn't tell a woman and her child they were safe from the threat that had forced them into hiding.

So, to find her watching a TV show that might be the most girly of all girly shows, made him feel all warm inside. As they watched, they'd laughed about the drama. She'd made comments about the challenge of the day and the awesome clothes. During the judging Kensi critiqued the outfits each girl wore and said "I told you so," more than once when Tyra agreed with her.

Near the end of the show, Deeks noticed that she was getting quiet and when he snuck a look at her he knew she was close to falling asleep. At that point he asked her to open him another beer and after taking a drink and setting it on the table, he was able to reposition himself just a little closer to her. He put his arm behind her on the back of the sofa and grinned to himself as he felt her relax against his side.

Now she was asleep and he wondered just what was going to happen next.

For a long time he just sat. He watched her sleep and cataloged in his mind the tiny sounds she made and the way her face looked. Once, she had furrowed her brow and pulled herself tightly against his shoulder. At her discomfort he reached up and gently stroked his fingers through her hair. It was not lost on him that this was one of his favorite fantasies about her that he had often thought would never happen. At his touch and quiet words of comfort, she relaxed and his heart melted just a little more. He smirked ruefully as he pondered just when he had fallen so completely under her spell.

When Deeks woke up several hours later, his hand hurt and his neck was stiff, but he didn't care. His movement woke the beautiful woman beside him. He was disappointed that he'd disturbed her but pleased that she didn't freak out and jerk away. Instead she turned her face toward him and met his eyes. After a look that spoke volumes, she smiled.

"Hey Kens." He knew the next few moments would shape the way this whole new dynamic would shake out. He had so much he wanted to tell her, but knew he needed to get there very carefully. "How's the face?"

She reached one arm up behind his head and stretched deeply.

"Feels like somebody punched me."

"Ha ha. Funny girl." The words were similar to the ones she often used on him.

They fell silent for a moment, and then both tried to talk at once.

"You first," Deeks said as he sent her a grin.

"No, you go ahead."

Pausing briefly, Marty decided he might as well get this over with. He sighed deeply and then began. "I'm going under cover for LAPD." He actually heard her gasp softly and the sound caused something inside his chest to tighten. "It's not a particularly dangerous case. I don't think I'll be gone more than a week or two. A month at the most."

Kensi had pulled herself away from his chest as he spoke and was fiercely focused on his face. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. He shook his head slightly and made himself go on.

"I don't feel good about leaving you right now. I know you think I worry too much, but this case was hard on you and I feel like I'm letting you down by going."  
>Taking another breath, he continued. "Somebody is using rich high school kids to steal top end cars and paying them with a new designer meth out of China. It's some really bad stuff that has been putting people in the hospital. It acts differently than regular meth – which is bad enough - and they don't seem to recover. I really need to get in there and stop the flow of this stuff before any more kids get permanently screwed up."<p>

The last part of his speech came out of his mouth sounding like an apology or maybe a whimper.

Kensi was quiet for several minutes and Marty could feel tension in her body and the pounding of her heart against his chest.

As soon as his first sentence had reached her ears, Kensi felt her pulse pick up. She couldn't stop the pictures in her mind.

After his first case with NCIS, he had gone under cover. She remembered how she'd set his cup of coffee on his forehead and how he explained that he wouldn't be coming in for a while.

A while had almost turned into never. Kensi, Sam and Callen had come up with a desperate rescue plan that had nearly failed. Deeks had been beaten and in tough shape when they finally got him out. The whole experience spawned a rocky start to their partnership; it had taken a long time to smooth things out between them. And now that they were finally getting comfortable with each other he was going to leave her. Again.

Kensi worked on getting control. She actively slowed her breathing and tried to calm her runaway thoughts. To distract herself, she started to gently play with the face of Marty's extra large watch. She remembered when she had done the same thing while she waited for him to come out of surgery after being shot twice. The watch had been a connection to him then too, and she was calmer when she finally spoke.

"Did you ever think it was odd that you and I wear almost the same watch?" Kensi looked into his face while she spoke but her fingers continued to stoke the watch, occasionally brushing his wrist.

"Yeah. I always figured it was karma or something. Like we were meant to be together. Partners, I mean," he added with a quick grin. "You?"

"I thought about it a lot in the hospital when I wasn't sure you'd ever have my back again."

Deeks' hands started to move before he realized what he was going to do. First, he reached up and unbuckled his watch, sliding it off and holding it in his other hand. Then he looked at Kensi with an expression that was definitely asking a question. After a slight hesitation it dawned on her what he wanted her to do. She quickly slipped her own watch from her wrist and, with trembling fingers, slid it onto his and strapped it into place.

He repeated her actions placing his watch onto her arm. When he finished, he slid his thumbs over the watch face one more time and gave it a series of small taps.

They were both very quiet, lost in thought. They were getting better and better at just being. Being together, being there for each other and being honest.

Kensi's thoughts jumped from place to place. She knew Deeks excelled in under cover work and that LAPD's agreement with NCIS included his being available to work for them on certain cases. She knew he was a capable and well-trained agent. What she was feeling now had little to do with any of that. Leaning against his side, feeling warm and safe in his company, she had to admit that she didn't want him to go. Truth be told, she wanted him with her not just because the job was dangerous – their jobs were often dangerous. But when he was with her she felt more stable, more able. When he was with her she was just better.

"When do you leave?" Kensi's voice sounded hollow in the quiet of the room. Running her hands over his watch on her arm she forced herself to look up at him. He was watching her closely and when their eyes met he grinned.

"You're going to miss me aren't you? Oh, I know you'll never admit it – but I can tell." His words were intended to lighten the mood and give her a way to avoid saying anything that might make her uncomfortable. She reached up and smacked him gently on the chest.

"In your dreams. It'll be a vacation. No nonstop chatter. No whining over a hangnail. And nobody constantly asking me if I'm okay."

As the words left her lips Kensi wished she could reel them back. She was teasing and he knew it. They'd talked about her "I'm fine" automatic response to his frequent question. It had been a gentle turning point for them and now she had screwed it up.

"Deeks." She paused before she could continue.

"I didn't mean it. You know that. You know I hate it when you worry about me. But I guess I could admit that it's nice knowing I matter to you. Knowing you're watching out for me." After a long pause she continued, "I think you must have put truth serum in this smoothie. I'm only going to tell you this once so don't get used to it. I wish you didn't have to go. Okay? But I know you do. So, you need to promise me," she took a slightly ragged breath," that you'll take care of my watch."

It was her way of telling him she wanted him to be careful and come back safely, it might be sideways but it meant the world to him.

Marty drew Kensi into his chest with the arm he still had around her shoulders. She didn't hesitate or resist in any way but she didn't look at him.

"Kensi." She didn't look up or respond. "Very-special-to-me-Agent Kensi Blye I'm going to kiss you now. Do not put me in the hospital, okay?"

At that Kensi's head snapped up and she tensed. She would swear later that she could actually hear warning bells. "No, no, no," she thought desperately to herself. Partners do not kiss…

But she didn't pull away and she didn't pull her gun. When she felt the gentle brush of his lips against her own, she realized in a rush that this was inevitable. Just because she had denied and ignored it did not make it go away – and it never would. If this was defeat- bring it on.

Kensi closed her eyes to the rush of sensation he was creating in her. This tiny, gentle kiss had caused an instant change in not only her body but also her mind. Or was it her heart?

Slowly, she moved her hand to the back of his head and threaded her fingers through his hair. She acknowledged briefly to herself that this was something she had wanted to do for a very long time, but that thought was quickly chased away by more insistent ones.

To say Deeks had been uncertain as he moved to kiss his amazing and sometimes frightening partner was an understatement. He had not allowed himself to think about this moment. Well, he had tried not to think about it -very unsuccessfully. Now he was past caring about rules and hypothetical problems. He had seen her in danger many times including today, and was no longer willing to let this be unspoken. He would be leaving her again soon, and like it or not, he wanted her to know that he definitely had feelings for her.

One gentle kiss. That was it. As they pulled apart, Marty stroked his hand up the side of Kensi's face and let it rest in her hair just behind her ear. He leaned his forehead against her's and they spent a comfortable moment just being together.

As much as he wanted to say more to her, as much as he was enjoying every second and every sensation of her body resting close to his own, he knew they needed to leave this thing alone for a while. It was too fragile, too important to rush. So, slowly he unwrapped himself from her and stood up beside the couch.

She made a little squeak of disappointment and he laughed softly, deep in his throat.

"I think maybe we could use a little pause. How about some ice cream? You have some, right Princess?" As he teased, he bent and placed a gentle, serious kiss to the top of her head.

"Yeah, as long as you like chocolate." Her words were playful but her expression was focused and she didn't look away when he met her eyes.

"I'll suffer through so you don't have to eat alone." The lightness of his tone didn't hide his seriousness. He wanted so much for her to know that he was committed to this and to know she was okay with it. They had been partners long enough for him to recognize her tells. He knew when she was uncomfortable and how she tried to force herself not to feel the things that scared her. Tonight he saw no sign of her preparing to run from him and it put that goofy grin that she would never admit she cherished, firmly on his face.

They ate their ice cream and talked about everyday, not -scary things. As they finished, Deeks gathered up the dishes and put them in the sink.

"I guess we could call that breakfast since the sun will be coming up pretty soon. It counts as a serving of dairy, right?" He flopped back down on the couch and pulled her close to his side while she was still laughing. It was something he would never have done in the past but this time it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Marty turned his head toward her and returned to the conversation they had started earlier.

"You never got your turn to talk." Knowing they would have to go back to the subject of his leaving eventually, he wanted to make sure they covered whatever was important to her as well.

"I'm not sure I remember exactly what I was thinking. Your announcement kind of shook me up." She realized the implications of what she had just said and he saw her flinch, then make a decision to continue.

"I was thinking about the number of near disasters we made it through in the last few weeks. I think I was going to make a snarky comment about your need to put us in situations where you look like a hero."

Deeks chuckled quietly and shook his head but didn't speak.

Kensi took a deep breath, and then met his eyes. It was now that she would have normally deflected her feelings with a joke.

"But now, I think I'll just say 'thank you'." There was a long silence and Deeks wondered if that was all for tonight. He would be okay if it were, but…

"I have spent years working hard to be an independent unit. I'm part of the team because if not I'm in greater danger, but I refused to need anybody away from work. I've been doing it for so long I almost believed it was working."

Needing to gather her thoughts, Kensi picked up the ice pack from the table and held against her jaw.

"I have succeeded in keeping a lot of my life shut away in a place I don't have to visit very often. I thought it was how I wanted to live."

They were close enough that their legs were touching. Still intent on watching his face, she felt him move his hand to her arm and concentrated on the feeling of his fingers brushing back and forth.

She wanted to ask him to stop so that she could think about what she was saying. Wanted to pull away because this was a place they had never been before and she wasn't sure they would recover from going there. But she knew it was too late. It felt too good. Instead of running, she moved her other hand to his arm and held on, taking comfort from his strength.

"Now I'm not sure what I want. It's all your fault and I may never forgive you for it." She tried to lighten her words with a smirk but fooled no one.

"Oh, I think if you give me a chance, I can get you to forgive me." His smile was one that lit up his face and the whole room. Seeing she was still serious he relaxed against her once more and waited.

"The team is better with you on it, Deeks, and I'm safer when you're around." Her last words dropped in volume and when she spoke again it was barely a whisper, "happier too."

It was difficult for her to talk to him so openly, but not as difficult as she would have expected. Still, she was worn out by her honesty and desperate to take the focus off herself.

Without moving away from him physically she defused the intensity by returning to their original subject with a question.

"Can you tell me about your undercover op?" Her voice sounded casual but Deeks saw the tension in her jaw and knew she was working hard at not gritting her teeth.

"Yeah. Well, what I know is that I'll be working in a local restaurant owned by the brother of an LAPD cop. The place is mid range but close to an affluent area. They only hire waiters, no female wait staff. For years they've hired the guys that go to the same school as the really rich kids, but who don't have money at the same level – the ones that have to work. These guys know and run with all the rich kids.

There was a manager, Stan, who worked there for years. He ran the place and was in charge of staffing and scheduling. That put him in the perfect position to 'encourage' these kids to get him information - like who had the newest Mercedes and when they went on vacation. He paid them with privileges at work, cash and with meth. When all this started to come to light a couple months ago, LAPD contacted the owner. He knew nothing about what was going on except that some of his kids were ending up in the hospital at best, and long-term rehab or the morgue at the worst.

Long story short, Stan disappeared and we don't know if he got wise and went into hiding or if someday we'll find him at the bottom of a river. Either way, there was enough info that I could show up and conveniently fill his shoes. The owner is committed to finding out who's behind this and has been very helpful. There's an apartment at the restaurant so I can monitor just about everything that happens.

The one bit of good news I have is that when I'm at the restaurant I'll have access to safe communications including my cell phone. I'll be working nights." Marty paused for just a second too long. "I thought maybe I could call you sometimes."

Kensi's lifted her head and smiled. Realizing that she had spoiled any chance she might have had at seeming indifferent to his suggestion, she blushed gently and nodded.

Aware in this new place, they exchanged uncertain looks and then both broke into genuine grins. It wasn't completely comfortable and would probably never be easy, but it was a start.

The whole thing was just weird enough that they ended up laughing out loud.

What happened next was one of the most difficult moves Marty Deeks had ever made. He rose from the couch and reached down for Kensi's hand. Then he pulled her up and into a tight hug and was pleased when she returned his embrace. After not nearly long enough he moved away and looked into her eyes. His traditional grin returned as he teased her. "Tell me you haven't wanted to do that for a long time." he challenged.

"I haven't wanted to do that for a long time."

"Liar."

"That's what you told me to say…"

They shared a chuckle and then, with conviction he didn't know he had, Marty gave her hand a squeeze and sent her to her room to get ready for bed with a promise that he would tuck her in.

It wasn't the way the actors in a movie would have expressed their feelings for each other. But for Kensi and Deeks, it was enough for now.

He lifted the covers and Kensi crawled into bed wearing loose fitting sweat pants and a tiny white tank top that made him bite his lip and look away. It was a move not lost on Kensi Blye. Marty sat down on the edge next to her. For maybe the first time, there was no confusion. They had finally been honest with each other. Hiding their feelings was hard work and it was a relief to just to relax and be themselves. They both knew this wasn't _the_ answer or the end of their challenges. It would often be difficult but something had changed and a small weight was lifted. With a little luck and a lot of work they would keep moving in this direction. This wasn't something they could talk about today, but it was something they would take away with them and pull out later when they were alone, worried, frightened, sad or even hopeful. It would be there to remind them to keep trying, to stay focused on this tiny growing thing that was _us._

Marty wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him. He could feel her breathing against his chest and just wanted to stay there forever. But he knew it was late and he couldn't risk falling asleep again. He wouldn't risk damaging the moment. They both wanted more than this – so much more.

After several minutes, Deeks forced himself to pull away from the warmth of her pressed against him. She opened her eyes and gave him a gentle smile that he had never seen before. It was calm, sleepy and just happy. He leaned forward intending to place a kiss on her cheek, but she moved her head and captured his lips with her own. This was not a tiny, gentle kiss. Marty moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer. She tasted like toothpaste and something indescribably Kensi. It was more than he could comprehend, and all that he'd ever wanted. He ended the kiss and then leaned in for one more, lingering again. Then, with a groan, Marty pulled himself away and stood up. Looking down at a sleepy, soft Kensi Blye did things to his body and his mind.

"I can't believe you're leaving me." She tried to sound hurt but was really pleased that he respected this whole thing enough to leave when he obviously didn't want to. Her grin gave her away.

Smiling down at her, he shrugged then winked. " I'll lock the door on my way out."

**Would love to hear if you like this. Kensi and Deeks together make me smile and so do reviews! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting

Chapter Two

Dr. D: U awake

Capt Blye: Yep. How U

DD: I miss U

CB ditto

DD: work ok? feel out of the loop

CB: fell chasing bad guy. Knees look like a 10 year olds

DD: sorry. You need someone to kiss them

CB: question or statement

DD: both

CB: ok

DD: really

CB: punctuation please. Question or statement?

DD: I volunteer

CB: I wish

DD: ;)

DD: get S and C bring you here for dinner

CB: PUNCTUATION please

DD: question and statement

CB: really?

DD: I'd like it. You?

CB: working on it

DD: gotta go. Be safe ttyl

CB: you too!

**Fun and fluffy. More to come. Thanks for the reviews. Love to hear what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting

Chapter Three

"Anybody want to go to dinner and check on Deeks?" Kensi tried hard to make her voice sound casual when she spoke. "It wouldn't hurt us to put a little effort into making him feel like part of the team." After a rather long pause she added, "and let him think we miss him."

Sam looked at her for what seemed liked forever before he gave in and grinned. "Yeah. Even though none of us really wants to see him. "

Kensi was usually the tough one. Sam and Callen often worried that her ability to "stuff" her feelings and keep them buried inside her would someday do her harm. But in the last months something had changed and they were both cautiously hopeful that it would turn out to be a good thing.

That evening they walked through the doors of a nice, midsize restaurant only a few blocks from the beach. It was brightly lit, with a definite California flavor and was busy. The customers were a mix of tourists and locals. The bar was filled with people watching a baseball game and the crowd was loud when their team did something right.

The three agents took in their surroundings carefully. To a casual observer they looked like friends checking out a new place. They talked together and laughed genuinely at something one or the other would say. But being NCIS agents never left them. They viewed the world differently and what they saw and the information they gathered about the places and people around them could become essential at any moment.

A familiar voice caused them to turn in mid sentence. It was Deeks. Dressed in an expensive suit, hair neatly trimmed and cleanly shaven, his appearance startled all three of them into silence. Sam regained his composure first and returned the greeting then asked for a table for three. Moments later Marty showed them to a table near the back. He pulled out a chair for Kensi and as she sat and scooted forward he leaned in close to her and drew in a deep breath. There was an almost wicked grin on his face as he went through the motions of handing them menus and making suggestions from the wine list. His mouth and hands moved surely through his normal routine but his eyes barely left Kensi's face. There were a few seconds when the guys were busy reading that she was able to meet his eyes. They spoke volumes to each other in those few, short moments and Kensi was startled to feel herself blush.

After Deeks left the table, Sam looked up from his menu. "As a food and wine professional, I hate to admit it but he seems to really know his stuff. Has he done this before?"

"Yeah." Kensi replied. "He worked in a restaurant all through high school and college."

"How come you know that and we don't?" Callen asked as he looked at her with a slightly suspicious expression.

"Gee, maybe because he's my partner and I'm the lucky one that gets to listen to his endless chatter day after day."

Callen only grinned.

They ordered wine and then dinner. It was fabulous. Near the end of the meal Deeks reappeared carrying three glasses of wine to replace their empties. He placed a glass in front of both Sam and Callen and then, as he reached to pick up Kensi's glass, his hand came in contact with the stem at an awkward angle and the glass fell on it's side spilling the contents directly on Kensi and down the seat behind her.

Kensi sprang up with a groan and gave Deeks a murderous look. "Hetty's gonna kill me!"

There was a flurry of activity as Marty directed Kensi toward the restroom, all the while apologizing for his clumsiness. A waiter arrived to clean up the table and Deeks asked him to get another glass of wine.

A few moments later, Kensi was standing in the bathroom trying to dry her dress when she realized that the liquid wasn't sticky and that it had no smell. Suddenly she smiled and then her smile widened when her phone chimed and she read her incoming text.

"Out the fire door past the restrooms. Alarm's off"

Kensi threw away the paper towels she'd been using and slipped out through the heavy door. It lead to a sort of loading area. In the dim light Kensi could make out various bulky containers, hoses and palettes. Her eyes were still adjusting when she saw Deeks come around a corner carrying a white bar towel.

Without thinking Kensi stepped forward and he wrapped her in his arms. It was an almost fierce hug and Kensi was a little breathless when they pulled apart.

"Sorry about the water, Kens. I couldn't think of any other way to get to see you."

She laughed. "I'm impressed you didn't use wine."

"Didn't want you to be in too much trouble with Hetty."

Kensi reached out and ran her thumbs over Marty's cleanly shaven face.

"Nice," was all she said. They were both fueled by being close to each other and made the moment last as long as possible.

"You like this look better?" Marty asked her quietly.

"No," she said, lengthening out the word as she considered her answer. "I like this look _too_." Marty took both Kensi's hands in his and they just grinned at each other. Then he squatted down in front of her.

Startled, Kensi stepped back. "What are you doing?"

"Come back here. Did you forget why you're here?"

She was confused but stepped back into place and Marty gently put his right hand behind her right knee and pulled it toward him. The hem of her dress covered her knees but he brushed it away. The whole knee was covered with serious road rash.

"Wow," he chuckled. "You really did do a good job."

Realizing what he was doing Kensi laughed and relaxed. "Pretty huh?"

"Looks like a princess to me."

Deeks bent his head and drew her knee a little further forward. He pressed his lips to the ugly places, covering the whole area with tiny kisses. Then he switched to the other side and did the same thing.

Kensi was completely lost in sensation. Had anything ever felt this good before in her life? She was holding her breath, wishing this moment would never end. When it did, Marty slowly rose back to his feet. Kensi let her hands rest on his shoulders as he rose. When he stood directly in front of her, she was once again lost, this time in the color of his eyes – deep, stormy blue in the half-light.

For a moment they just looked at each other. There were no walls and it was not uncomfortable. Marty closed his eyes briefly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

They both laughed, it was their signature conversation, after all.

"No. Really. I am fine – now."

"So, you really have missed me?"

"No. I didn't say _that_."

"You know, I'm not going to be able to make that call to Ray and tell him about my "thing" with Wikipedia until she can admit she misses me when I'm not around. You know- cares about me? Just sayin."

Kensi gave Deeks a self-aware smile with just a hint of sadness. "Workin on it."

They both laughed softly. Then, to lighten the moment, Kensi went on. "Anything new here?"

Deeks spoke quietly. "Yes. There seems to be something in the works for this weekend. I'm hoping this will be what we've been waiting for and will give us enough to close this whole thing down. Hey, I got permission to bring in some back up. Know anybody who might like to help me out?"

"I don't know," Kensi said, trying to look like she was thinking hard. "Maybe."

Suddenly serious, Deeks shrugged his shoulders. "Keep your phone on."

Kensi nodded, then reluctantly added, "I better go back. Somebody might notice if I'm gone too long."

"Yep. I'll go in through a different door. Talk to you later." Deeks leaned forward and kissed Kensi on the cheek. Then with one more loaded look, they turned and headed inside.

**Okay, so here's another real chapter. Hope it satisfies. I don't own then but they're fun to hang out with! Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting

Chapter Four

Kensi sat on her couch but wasn't watching the TV that played quietly in front of her. She was fully dressed down to her boots. She had even stopped on the way home and had her favorite hairdresser French braid her hair. She rarely worried about her hair but one or another perp had yanked her around by it enough times that occasionally she chose to get it out of the way.

They were on high alert. Hetty had given them the heads up late that afternoon. Originally, they planned to wait at the Mission for the op to go down, but decided to head home where they would all be closer to the meeting place than at work.

Each of the agents had their own way of dealing with situations like this.

Sam's routine changed very little from normal. He was always aware of the details in his daily life. Since he cleaned his weapons every weekend there was no need for him to make any special effort tonight. His gun was cleaned and waiting by the door. His gas tank was always full. His go bag always perfectly organized and ready. So, he sat in his favorite chair with the TV on and dozed.

Callen also did what Callen did. But what he did was far different than Sam. He roamed from room to room. He really did love having his own place. He reminded himself to thank Hetty again for pushing him into buying it. He too, had cleaned his weapons and set out his equipment, but now, instead of resting, he walked. In his mind he replayed scenarios from past operations. It did little good to try to imagine what might happen, but he always found it valuable and calming to go through what had worked or not worked in the past and why. It focused his mind and passed the time.

Kensi always found waiting difficult but tonight she was really tied in knots. Knowing that she would be ineffective in helping Deeks if she ran on emotion, she, too, had gone through her normal pre-op routine. Her weapon was clean, her equipment ready, her car warm and her gas tank full. Then she let herself spend a little time thinking about why this case felt different than the rest.

In the years since Jack had disappeared, Kensi Blye had been very successful in avoiding romantic entanglements. Oh, there had been lots of first dates and a few second dates. There had been more than one man who thought he had found the perfect woman and was surprised and very disappointed when she sent him packing. Kensi had promised herself that she would never experience that pain again. It was too much. She had nearly let herself drown in the agony after Jack. Never again. Never again. Never again.

Then along came Detective Marty Deeks.

Kensi remembered just how much she had disliked him in the beginning. Looking back from the quiet of her living room, she wondered if it was because she knew that she would have trouble resisting him. She had never considered that before. Was it because she was attracted to him from the start and desperate to deny it?

His endless jokes, attempts to downplay his abilities and portray himself as fragile, looking back she realized that these were intended to keep others at a distance. Deeks was as broken as Kensi herself, and at some point they discovered that they were better together.

Kensi was ripped from her thoughts by her phone. It was time.

Deeks was going to meet his supplier in a workshop/garage attached to a condo in a large development. It was a high rent area and an unlikely place for a drug trafficking ring. Marty had been there several times as Stan, and regularly sent boys from the restaurant to help weigh and package drugs. There had been several deliveries made and he was getting impatient knowing each time he sent the boys they were definitely in harms way.

This time both the local contact and the true head and founder of the ring had agreed to meet Deeks and a potential buyer. This was the opportunity they had been waiting for.

Sam, Callen and Kensi all parked a few streets from the arranged meeting place. They approached quietly, acknowledging each other with nods. They were always tense before an operation began. Each of them wore dark colored clothing and a set of body armor reading NCIS in large letters. This operation really wasn't new or different but their jobs were unpredictable and the danger was always on their minds.

Deeks appeared and the three other agents were instantly ready. He was wearing dress pants, a dark shirt and body armor, his labeled LAPD. He slid on a suit jacket so his appearance would be normal as he entered the building. This was what they worked for: the opportunity to put away bad guys, protect the local kids and get their own team back to normal.

Because the group inside expected him, there would not actually be anyone posing as the buyer. There was very little security in this place. The long-term success they'd had here had lulled them into complacency. Deeks would enter and attract their attention. The team would follow immediately.

LAPD had officers nearby as back up but they would respond after the team entered the building.

"Remember, there are three friendlies." Deeks said quietly to the group. "The cutting table is against the back wall on the left side. We ready?"

There were nods all around and it was show time.

Kensi moved with the team until they stood just out of sight of the garage. She wanted be the one to move in directly behind Deeks. They had developed a method that worked for them – not that any operation was ever routine. She wanted this to go smoothly and frankly, she wanted it to be over so that she could have her partner back and…She jerked herself back to the present and stepped back to let Sam and Callen move in front of her. What she wanted tonight didn't matter. Deeks would enter, Sam and Callen would follow, each taking a side of the room, Kensi would go in low and to the left. She was to concentrate on the safety of the kids.

Deeks took a couple of deep breaths. When this night was over he hoped he'd be going home. Back to NCIS, back to this whatever-it-was with Kensi. He allowed himself one quick glance her way. She was looking squarely at him and their eyes met for a fraction of time. It was enough.

Deeks turned to face the door and quietly said, "Go."

In five minutes it was over. Nearly everything had gone as planned. The two leaders of the organization were handcuffed and in the back seats of LAPD cruisers. The three boys were also under arrest but were now in a safe place to try to get their lives back on track. Officers were spreading out through the area to arrest the others that had been involved.

There was only one mishap. When Deeks had gone in and announced himself as law enforcement, the until-that-time useless security guard had picked up a two-by-four from a nearby stack of wood and swung it at him. Because they kids had been in the way of a clear shot, Deeks had ducked and then charged the guy, knocking him to the ground, but not before the piece of wood had made solid contact with his face.

Kensi had reached the three boys sitting at the table when she heard Deeks grunt with pain. She turned her body so that she could watch her guys and see what was going on with Marty at the same time. She decided instantly that, despite what had happened, he was still in control, so she turned her full attention back to the task at hand.

It was not until the adrenaline wore off minutes later that Deeks realized that his face hurt like hell.

This time she brought him to her house and this time it was he who needed an ice pack on his face. The irony was not lost on them.

He walked in the door and flopped onto the couch with a groan. Because he'd been hit with a board, there had been no avoiding the mandatory trip to the ER and visit with the doctor. Xrays had shown no fractures, concussion or broken teeth but the bruising was going to be spectacular.

They had given him something for the pain and because Kensi, as his partner, had gone with him, she was informed that he needed to eat. So, as he rested on her couch she made him scrambled eggs and toast. She didn't want to think about this whole domestic thing, so instead, she thought about how close they had come to the edge and yet again walked away unscathed (well relatively). She actually shook her head in wonder and laughed softly to herself.

"What's so funny, Princess?" Deeks' voice was muffled by the ice pack and the stiffness of his face.

"I don't know exactly. Just marveling about how absurdly ironic this is."

"Yeah, it makes my head hurt to think about it."

Deeks sat up when Kensi brought him food. He was able to eat with difficulty and finished most of what was on his plate. Kensi picked up the dishes and put them into the sink before returning to stand next the couch.

"So, how's the face now?"

"Feels like somebody hit me with a board."

"Ha ha. Funny boy."

Deeks tried to grin but moving his face made him hiss in pain.

"Please, no jokes. It really hurts to laugh."

Kensi sat down on the coffee table and watched him fondly.

"Okay, no more jokes. You probably need to get some sleep anyway. You ready for bed?"

"Oh," Deeks groaned. "That is so not fair. You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say those words and now I'm too incapacitated to respond. Talk about irony." Then with a sparkle in his eyes he added, "Can I have a rain check?"

Kensi only shook her head, trying to keep him from seeing her smile.

After a pause he continued, " Seriously, I really should go. There's no reason for you to lose a lot of sleep just because I'm all messed up. Why don't you drive me home?"

"Tell me you're kidding, Deeks. I'm not going to let you spend tonight alone. Would you let me stay alone if this had happened to me? Oh, right, I remember. This did happen to me and you stayed with me until dawn, so do not bring it up again. Okay?"

Kensi was trying to sound tough and she tried to shoot a serious glare at Deeks but really failed miserably.

For a while they were quiet and comfortable. Kensi wanted to say more and finally decided she'd better just do it before Marty fell asleep.

"Hey," she started softly. "About missing you? Tonight when we entered that building together it felt good. Right. I'd almost forgotten how nice it is to have a partner. Someone who cares. I … I missed you Deeks."

Kensi's place a gentle hand on his face. Her thumbs swept slowly back and forth on his cheek. She could feel the beginning of his beard returning and the stubble felt scratchy and familiar under her hand.

"No more smooth face, Kens." Deeks said, seeking out her eyes.

"Okay with me. I'm kind of used to the shaggy guy. I'll be glad when he's back to work with me."

"I missed you too."

Deeks was too tired and too satisfied to hold himself upright any longer. He slid to one side and gingerly stretched out on the couch. He scooted as far back as possible, leaving room in front of him. Glancing up at Kensi, he tried to smile and then groaned at the pain. That made him want to laugh which hurt too. Finally, he just looked at her and patted the couch in front of his body.

"Come on. There's plenty of room."

Kensi hesitated only briefly before she toed off her shoes and slid down next to him. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and they both worked to get covered and then comfortable.

Kensi turned her head back to look at Deeks, then pressed a careful, gentle kiss to his chin. He nuzzled his face into her hair, and then pulled back briefly.

"I think I'll call Ray tomorrow."

Deeks could feel her face move as she smiled. His arm was draped loosely around her waist and she wove her fingers into his and pulled his arm tighter around her body.

"Tell him Wikipedia says, "Hi."

**Well, there it is. Just another glimpse into a mostly happy Kensi/Deeks world. Hope you like it, would really love to hear what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
